


Scars

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Het, Oral, Scars, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bet with the Bahamas Royal appointed Governor gets out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and lovely comments. And also for all the requests for fics, I'll get them all done...eventually!

Bored.

If Kingston’s rich and influential figures were not complaining about the effects of piracy on their ships cargo then it was the Spanish. And if it wasn’t the Spanish they were complaining about then it was lazy and unreliable servants. Or should that be _slaves_.

They were all so disgustingly self-absorbed that any sort of gathering or attempted party left you bored to tears.

However turning down an invitation to the Royal Governor of the Bahama’s estate would be tantamount to social suicide so you were forced to come and smile and be polite and mix with other officials, merchants and minor nobility.

Thankfully, not being a tremendously social sort himself, the Governor did make sure a variety of entertainment was on offer that kept people busy. It also meant that you could slip away for long periods of time without anyone noticing or commenting on your absence. 

On a quiet corner of the estate fields Rogers did have a superb target range set up. You assumed it was either for his own or other guests amusement.

The stuffed straw dummies stood motionless in the strong Caribbean heat with bright bulls-eye targets painted on their chests. You were happily decorating them with little black bullet holes from your pistol when you were rudely interrupted.

‘Not bad.’ Comes a soft condescending drawl from somewhere behind you.

Rounding on the intruder you are met with Governor Woodes Rogers himself. Not bad? Your shot was bloody perfect! But his lip curls into a small mocking smile at the expression of indignation on your face. He was teasing.

‘Not bad, for a girl, but I suppose you _are_ standing very close to the target.’ 

Despite his comments he is forced to squint at the straw figure you have been shooting at. 

Close? _Close_? You are nowhere near the target! His comments rile you. The Governor is being flippant, out of the ordinary for a man of his fearsome and stoic demeanour, but his mockery has still hit a nerve.

Glancing back at the target there was a small burned black hole dead centre. You had been impressed but then again, you were a very good shot, probably one of the best in the port.

Who was he to make comment anyway? As far as you could remember you had never seen Rogers shoot or handle a pistol. He may be an official Governor now but this was not always the case. He must have an understanding, most men did, but any sport and competitions held he never joined in preferring to watch others.

Rogers gives you another small enigmatic smile, just the briefest quirk of lips. You wonder, nastily, if he quirks his lips so gently as to not tug the scars on his left cheek. A full blown smile must be slightly lopsided with the markings there. 

He shields his eyes against the bright afternoon sunshine as he takes in your handiwork once more. He must be far too warm in all those layers you think. Even in your fairly minimal clothing and light fabrics the sweat is trickling gently down your spine; frock coats, cravats and waistcoats must be a nightmare.

‘I wager I am a better shot than you.’ 

You didn’t quite mean to sound so sullen, or hostile for that matter. He was, after all, a very powerful and influential man.

Rogers raises one eyebrow, cool thunderstorm grey eyes appraising you, his tone still pleasantly conversational and pointedly ignoring your own. 

‘You believe you are a better shot than me? Well if you want to bet on it, who am I to refuse a lady?’

‘You sir, are on.’ You say automatically, not thinking this through thoroughly. You will show him, you will wipe that smug smile off of his face.

The Governor cocks his head, watching you carefully but he still looks far too pleased with himself. 

‘Three shots each then? Closest to target wins?’ He offers.

You only nod in agreement and ready your pistol again as Rogers walks back to a small table laid out with all manner of weaponry. He calls back to you, ‘May I suggest then we move back, say around…fifty paces?’

‘Fine, fine.’ You mutter as you head towards where he is standing and sorting through a selection of pistols. The pair of you are nearing seventy feet from the target, there is no way he will make that shot from that far back, the man hasn’t shot a gun in the two years you have known him. It shouldn’t provide too much of an impossible challenge for you however.

Rogers has produced a set of ornate, heavy looking pistols from a carved wooden box. They are embellished with gold decoration and are so new looking that you are wondering if they have ever been fired in their life. You fight not to snort derisively. Those are clearly weapons for show, not performance. You are going to beat the Governor far too easily at this rate.

‘So, are there terms?’ Woodes asks offhandedly. ‘What are we betting on?’

Let’s see how he likes this, ‘If I win, you own me two thousand reals.’

The Governors eyes widen at the amount, it is not a small sum but he can certainly afford it.

‘That is a lot of money for a lady to be carrying around, what could you possibly need that for?’ His smug smile is back and he sounds intrigued as to why you require that amount.

‘My reasons are my own.’

The money is a bonus; you will enjoy showing him up for being an arrogant arse and belittling you.

He shrugs gallantly with a small smile and amused chuckle. ‘I agree to your terms.’

Preparing to fire your first shot, Rogers suddenly comments, ‘And what do I get if I win?’

You are too busy sighting down your target and weighting the pistol in hand to get a better feel of it. 

‘Anything you want.’ You reply nonchalantly.

There is silence beside you as you turn back to face the Governors keen scrutiny.

‘ _Anything_ …I want?’ His voice dips low as does his gaze, wandering over your face and body slowly. It’s an incredibly intimate look and unabashedly suggestive. Unlike other men Rogers does not tease or flirt with anyone as far as you have seen, it is unexpectedly unlike him. 

You blush furiously until he smirks and relents, his gaze wandering back to the target dummies.

‘We have a deal then.’ He practically purrs and you have the first uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach that this isn’t going to go well. 

What the hell did you say that for? And why Rogers sudden suggestiveness?

Lining up with your target you aim your pistol, breathing normal and shoulders relaxed, before squeezing the trigger gently. 

Just as you make your move to fire your first shot a warm breath tickles down the back of your neck and Rogers low deep voice whispers in your right ear, ‘Careful and not miss, my dear.’

Startled, you partly turn towards him hovering just over your right shoulder. The action causes your shot to aim wide and you miss the target completely.

Rounding on him you glare furiously at Rogers, who is silently laughing.

‘You cheat!’

He licks his lips slowly, smirking at your rage.

‘It wasn’t me that set the rules of this wager. You never said I couldn’t talk to you.’

Gritting your teeth you fight back expletives and the desire to punch him. If this is how he plans to win then you will not let him.

Turning back to your target boiling in fury, you set up your next shot, eyes warily darting behind you to watch for the Governor approaching again and attempting to put you off. You will make the next two shots spot on and beat the cheating bastard that is Governor Woodes Rogers.

Sure enough, he approaches your right side again but you are ready for him. He is standing intimately close to your back, not quite touching yet but you can feel the warmth radiate off his body. You are practically standing in his shadow which is surprisingly helping with your shot. Little does he know that his body is blocking the bright sunshine and letting you see your target more clearly.

A warm palm suddenly slides across your hip distractingly and you fight not to jump as he steadies himself against you and murmurs in your ear. ‘Are you sure you don’t require help with your aim?’

You pointedly ignore the man but you can practically feel him grin behind you. His hand slides back across you hip fingers drumming lightly. Dear _lord_ , that is an incredibly intimate gesture, a little lower and his touch would be indecent in public. You swallow hard, attempting to focus on the lifeless straw dummy and not the smell of his cologne wafting around you and the small somersault low in your groin that is wondering what would happen if those fingers moved ever so slightly inward. 

‘A little higher…and just to the _left_.’ 

Oh god, the tone of his voice. You could almost be convinced he was talking about something far more intimate. 

As you take your second shot Roger pulls away, dexterous fingers grazing along your body. You manage to hit your target, but it is wide of the centre point…damn.

Glaring furiously at Woodes smug face, you elbow him roughly out of the way not caring anymore if you are being rude, or disrespecting his position. 

He retreats several feet away from you as you begin to take your final shot, whilst still silently laughing.

You can still see him, out the corner of your right eye, standing just inside your vision so that you don’t forget he is there.

Focusing on the target you are determined to make this shot the best, he won’t get the better of you.

Your final shot hits the target centre and the Governor gives you a highly sarcastic round of applause as you retreat from the mark and he takes his place.

You briefly wonder if you should try and distract him like he did to you. What could you do to put him off? Would it be too inappropriate to slide your hand over the very perky backside encased in form hugging trousers? He certainly wouldn’t expect it.

Rogers weighs several pistols in his hands tucking spares into the waistband of his britches. He doesn’t even bother removing his jacket with one of the extremely ostentatious pistols favouring his right hand.  
He takes a few moments, glances at you, rolls his shoulders and raises his gun.

Three shots fire in quick succession without even a pause for breath. 

Momentarily startled, you gaze open mouthed between Rogers and the target. You were still contemplating how best to distract him when he fired all of his shots from different loaded guns within seconds.

Just as you suspected, small burn marks in the dummy confirm that the Governor hit the centre target three times.

‘Well, it seems I win.’ Woodes drawls nonchalantly.

You are dragged back to reality by his voice wondering if you just saw what you think you saw. However anger is beginning to return. How dare he be that good a shot! How can he be? He never so much as carries a pistol regularly, how could he hit a target so precisely from such a distance when he never seems to practice?

‘Only because you cheated.’ You manage to practically spit back at him.

‘Well then the lesson that you have learned today my dear is to accurately set out the terms of a bet before agreeing isn’t it?

He had you there. You assumed you would win whatever the suggested rules. His distraction has made not one bit off difference however, he would have beaten you either way. You had misjudged the Governor. But still, it was all in very bad sport. 

‘So. My _payment_.’ The word ‘payment’ is said in such a tone that it shivers all the way down your spine. Rogers is smirking at you. He wasn’t surely expecting…

‘How about you come here for dinner tonight? I shall be pleased to receive you around 8pm.’

He sounded so solicitous and reasonable you find yourself nodding dumbly as he extends his arm to escort you back to the rest of the guests.

 

 

 

Later that evening, and after much idle chit chat at the manor in Kingston, you had left Rogers and the other guests only to need to almost instantly prepare to return. You find yourself dressed and at the Governors manor at exactly 8pm. You had dressed prettily, taking time to make your appearance pleasing. Why you had put so much effort into a dinner with Rogers you were unsure. Everything since the shock of your defeat this afternoon was done automatically. Just where had the Governor learned to be such a good shot?

A guard greets you merrily at a wrought iron gate where a carriage had dropped you off and escorts you up a gently winding path.

Your stomach suddenly somersaults as you approach the large whitewashed manor. It feels like a nest of snakes was suddenly let loose in your gut as you slowly near the main door. Why were you even here? What could he really do if you simply had told him that he was a cheating bastard and did not turn up? He couldn’t exactly send his men to drag you here against your will. He had a reputation, and standards. Rogers couldn’t be seen to be assaulting citizens and it’s not like he could admit to anyone he was tricking you into sex.

God. _Sex_. He was expecting payment for your wager. Were you really going to go through with this? Sleep with a man just because you lost a bet. A bet that he tricked you into loosing might you remind him. Surely the Governor did not really mean to hold you to your agreement, he didn’t mean what you thought he meant…

It wasn’t as if he was an unattractive man, Woodes was reasonably handsome and still young enough. He was bright, intelligent and very powerful in the Bahamas. There could be worse men to have a bit of fun with. He _was_ married though, that was something, but you could be very discreet if needed. It wasn’t the idea of actually sleeping with Rogers however; it was the principle of the thing! How dare he treat you like a prize, an object to be bartered over?

Still panicking internally, you are shown into a very large and sumptuously decorated dining room. The dark heavy wooden table had been set for two, both places intimately placed side by side at one end.

The Governor is already in the room, standing with his back to you and gazing out the window. He turns and smiles as you enter.

‘Hello my dear, I’m glad you could make it.’

You were about to mutter something about not having much choice but decided to refrain and try to remain polite until you ascertain just what ‘payment’ he was expecting.

Rogers seems exceptionally well dressed for a small cosy dinner for two, so much so that your own efforts suddenly seem laughable. Perhaps you should have dressed up a bit more. Oh dear, he was taking this very seriously.

A bright white shirt stands out in contrast to gently tanned skin and the deep black colour of his coat. The material looks soft, velveteen, whilst the matching black waistcoat appears of very fine silk. Gold patterning is sewn into the waistcoat and the matches the polished gold buttons and trimmings on his coat. The mere detail in the embroidery indicated his outfit likely costs more than your entire wardrobe. The cream trousers are tight, far too distractingly tight, encasing his thighs before disappearing into very polished black leather knee high boots. He looks lovely, threatening and dangerous, but lovely nonetheless.

Woodes indicated you to sit and solicitously tucks your chair in under you before sitting down himself. Picking up a large crystal decanter filled with dark, almost black coloured wine, he indicates your glass.  
‘Drink?’

You were about to agree then think better on it. Was he trying to get you drunk? Would it make it easier for what he was trying to get out of you? Rogers didn’t seem the type but this morning he didn’t seem the type to make sexual bets with women he barely knows. You politely decline and his lip curls in amusement as if he knows exactly what you are thinking but shrugs and pours himself a glass of the wine and some water for you.

As various servants bring in a selection of dishes to try you can only pick sporadically at your food. Rogers seems not to notice and tucks in with gusto. He prompts you into conversation, it is general chit chat, nothing offensive or out of the ordinary.

Sitting and having a meal in pleasant company and chatting away is not what you had expected. The knot in your gut begins to loosen slightly as you become more relaxed. What had you expected? Had you really though Woodes would strip you down have his ‘payment’ across the table the instant you walked in? To be honest, after the events of this morning, you had expected that. 

With no sign of the Governor pouncing on you at any moment you being to feel a little foolish. Woodes Rogers was a powerful and influential man. Not to mention married. He was having fun with you this morning nothing more. You had clearly been flattering yourself to think he would really want to have sex with you, or to be so crass as to force it through a bet.

Feeling a bit embarrassed and foolish for the panic and worry you have been put through for most of the day you try and relax and enjoy the rest of your evening. The food was delicious and you allow yourself to try the Governors fine Spanish wine. He returns a small smile as you appear to relax in his company.

 

 

 

After dinner the pair of you retire to Woodes study where he offers a large glass of brandy as you relax on a soft couch. You take the offered glass and sip the slightly spicy orange flavoured liquid while you watch the Governor move around the room and describe in animate detail his plans for the revival of Havana and removal of pirate influence. It is clearly a passionate topic for him and he enjoys outlining his proposed actions with relish. It is an amusing to see him so keen and animated swirling the alcohol around the bottom of the glass as he paces.

You find yourself studying the long lines of his body, broad shoulders, lean hips, long legs. The deep cream coloured breeches hug his thighs like a second skin before disappearing into the top of his boots. You find yourself distracted by the very defined cling of trousers across his arse, not to mention the stretch of fabric as he leans back against a table edge and the faint outline of other… _things_ around his crotch. You blush and look away shammed at staring only to find Woodes grinning at you once to meet his gaze.

‘Women don’t usually look at me like that.’

You lick your lips, mouth dry, it’s the second time he has embarrassed you today, this is becoming a habit around this man. He caught you staring and it leaves you squirming in discomfort.

‘Like what?’ You enquire.

‘Like I’m something to eat.’ His grin is a little sadder this time, cool grey eyes no longer sparkle in teasing fun. Why would anyone not appreciate the beauty of this man you do not know?

You purposely let your gaze wander his well clothed body. The thigh length jacket was discarded after dinner across the back of his chair and the tight waistcoat and trousers leave very little to the imagination. 

Rogers chuckles at your appreciative look.

‘Why not?’ You enquire.

He shrugs, a graceful move of his shoulders. His head turns to the side away from you showing off the full extent of scars down the side of his face. You suppose that is the reason but you had become accustom to them over time. You are a little ashamed to admit that at one point you probably stared at him in a less than appreciative way when you first met him. You didn’t mean it and tried hard not to but couldn’t quite help yourself. It wasn’t so bad really, worse injuries were present on plenty of soldiers and sailors in the area but they were unusual on a man of such a high position. 

The fascination soon waned and you barely noticed any marks scarring his face when you are with him, which again makes you a little uneasy. No doubt he sees them every day; unlike you Woodes can’t simply ‘forget’ they are there.

‘I’m sorry.’ You say automatically, but you are not sure what for. For his injury or for you being a bad person.

Woodes finished his drink in one long gulp and pours more, he shrugs again. ’Do you know how I got these scars?’

You shake your head out of politeness, you had heard rumours he was shot during a conflict with the Spanish navy.

‘I was commanding privateer forces near Kingston when we entered a long battle with the Spanish. Our ships were engaged in conflict for several weeks. I was shot.’

‘In the face? You were luck it didn’t kill you.’

‘Certainly.’

‘Did it hurt?’

Woodes ponders, ‘At the time, no. we were in the middle of a fight, loud noises, heat, smoke, guns firing. I’m sure adrenaline kept me going but after…it hurt a lot.’

You are not quite sure what to say, he doesn’t seem keen on getting more ‘sorries’ from you, so you sip your drink in silence.

‘Which is why I hope you learned your lesson today?’ He presses on after a moment.

‘What lesson?’

‘You said something about being an excellent shot.’

‘I am!’ You practically yell indignantly. Rogers chuckles at your temper.

‘It wasn’t me that was a cheating bastard.’ You continue.

He raises his eyebrow in mock offense and your bad language but continues to silently laugh at your outburst.

‘I said before, it wasn’t I who set the rules of the wager. You never excluded _diversionary_ tactics.’

You harrumph at his tone, loosing this morning was still a sore point. But now that you are on the subject, you are hoping the outcome of the bet wasn’t going to be brought up. You had been convinced he was flirting with you, and had also been convinced he was expecting his payment to be you or your body for the evening. But now, after the dinner you had with him, you decided that was all in your mind and were reading too much into things. A small uneasy pang was back now that the pair of you were on this topic, was it now when he expected you to pay up?

‘You might be an excellent shot my dear but it was very easy for me to distract you. If you wish to be any kind of marksman then you need to focus on your target, drown out all surrounding influences. Standing on the deck of a ship a war with canons and gunfire whizzing around your head and people yelling in your ear you still have to be able to pick off your target. Otherwise accidents happen…’

He indicated the side of his face, ‘And we wouldn’t want you ruining that pretty complexion now would we?’

So he was only helping you practice?

‘You are a good shot, but next time you are out there trying to hit your target, throw in a few distractions and learn to ignore them. Only then will you be excellent.’

You grudgingly admit the Governor may have a point. ‘So you were just teaching me a lesson?’

Woodes grins, ‘Perhaps…and it was fun watching you squirm for a little while.’

‘You!’ You throw your napkin at him aiming for his head, he mock ducks out the way as if you have injured him.

‘What kind of man do you take me for?’ What did you think I was going to do to you? Have you dragged to my home, stripped and have under my table fellating me while I ate my dinner?’

Your mouth opens to deny it but closed quickly. Well…you had actually been thinking along those lines. You blush, partly in embarrassment over your own indecent thoughts and the fact Rogers had the gall to voice them. You hadn’t expected him to be so…colourfully descriptive.

Woodes snorts, eyes wide at the expression on your face. ‘Well I dread to think what my reputation is like among the populace if that is what you believe my character to be.’ He seems both amused and scandalised at your line of thinking.

‘Then why am I here?’

‘We were having dinner.’

‘That’s all?’

‘I have had a lovely evening, have you not?’

At the start when you were wondering what was likely to happen to you no, but as the night wore on…Woodes isn’t such bad company. ‘No, I enjoyed myself.’

‘Well then, here’s to friends and shooting partners.’ He toasts you and raises his glass to his lips.

You can’t let it go. ‘But I bet you a lot of money.’ And if you had won the challenge then you would have taken every penny from the Governor you add silently in your own thoughts.

Woodes shrugs, ‘And I would have paid you if you won.’

‘But-‘

‘I have had a nice meal, with a beautiful lady and pleasant company.’

You fight not to blush at his comments. ‘But it was only dinner, you got nothing else-.’

‘I think someone underestimates the pleasure and value of their company.’

 

~End  
You don’t know quite what to say to that. The conversation lulls into a more comfortable silence until you and Rogers finish your drinks. He takes your empty glass away before sitting it back on the tray with the bottle.

‘Now, I will have one of the guard’s take you home.’

‘Really,’ you start, ‘there is no need.’

‘I am not having you wander home in the dark alone, some of these pirates have questionable standards of decency.’

‘Honestly, I’ll be fine.’

‘I insist, I will call the carriage to the front door.’

Well you are not going to win this argument, you might as well accept his generosity. 

The governor edges closer stepping towards you and leaning forwards slightly. He presses a soft chaste farewell kiss against your cheek. You suddenly notice the smooth, slightly stubbled skin sliding across yours, the warmth of his body and faint whiff of his cologne assaults your senses. It is his unscarred cheek pressed against you you notice. You wonder if he does that deliberately. Now you think back on it, any meeting you have had it is his good side that he favours, never once using the other when saying hello or goodbye to ladies in his company. It makes you a little sad he is consciously doing this.

You don’t know why you felt compelled; perhaps you were just curious to see what it felt like, but as Woodes kisses your cheek you bring your other hand up to lightly caress the pink marred skin of his left one. 

Quick as lightening the Governors hand curls around your hand dragging it away a few inches. He pulls back from kissing you, startled and angry.

‘What are you doing?’ His voice is still low but it is a practical hiss and there is a hardness to it that you can tell he is extremely upset.

‘I'm-I'm sorry.’ You stutter. ‘I just wanted to-I don’t know, feel what it was like. I didn’t mean to upset you.’ 

Stupid. Stupid thing to do, you shouldn’t have done it.

Woodes give a short abrupt laugh but not like he found anything funny, it was harsh and cynical.

‘You just wanted to touch me? My wife won’t even look at me.’

‘Sorry.’

‘I don’t want your pity.’

You almost automatically say sorry again but stop yourself with the expression on his face. It wasn’t pity, you were just regretful that you upset him.

Woodes watches you with sad eyes, his hand still cradles yours but his grip is not so harsh anymore, your fingers free to move and not being squeezed by his own. He hasn’t stepped back fully, both of you are still rather intimately close.

Reaching up you place a gentle kiss low on his jaw at the very jagged edge of scars on his face. The Governors breath hitches but he hasn’t moved so you take that as a cue to continue. Moving upwards you take great care to only touch the scared areas of his cheek with your lips, placing gentle kisses along each inch.

Woodes breath is panting under you, chest rising and falling rapidly, you are not sure if it excitement or fear. His body is tense, you can feel the energy of him thrum along your own but he doesn’t move away, or ask you to stop. His hands gently move down to your waist, long fingers encircling and holding you steady against him as you explore.

His eyelid flutters closed as your kisses move upwards, being extra careful around the delicate skin around the socket. He was very luck he did lose an eye with this wound. You dart out your tongue running the pad over the raise rough scar tissue. Rogers shivers under you as your tongue traces a deep groove over his left cheekbone.

His eyes are unfocused and hooded as he moves back far enough to get a better look at your face. A hand cups your cheek gently before Rogers licks his lips slowly and pulls you closer to him. The first kiss is chaste, gentle. Woodes lips press against yours delicately for a few moments until he loses control and becomes more insistent when you meld your body against the front of his, arms around his neck. 

Woodes tongue pauses briefly for a moment on your lips before sliding into your mouth and you respond eagerly to him crushing against him in an effort to pull him deeper.

He breaks away with shallow panting gasps, stormy grey eyes unfocused, and a startled expression on his face. Your own breath is laboured too as you try and get your bearings. You ease back and rest your backside on the edge of a heavy oak table in his study. My that was good. Really good. You want more of his kisses and to see just how good that mouth would be all over your body. Woodes looks surprised at his own daring.

He purposely backs away a few steps biting his lip and running a palm over his face. He visibly pulls himself together and reaches over to the back of his chair to put his jacket on, as if more clothing with stop whatever this was and build back barriers of propriety between the two of you.

‘Sorry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.’ He sounds distressed.

‘It’s alright, I was enjoying it.’ You respond assuringly. Woodes gives you a look between struggling back into his frock coat, part pleased part ashamed.

‘Yes It was…pleasant.’

You raise your eyebrows, ‘Just pleasant?’

The Governor smirks looking more like himself. ‘Alright, it was _much_ more than pleasant.’

You reach forwards and hook your fingers into the top of his waistcoat tugging him back towards you so that his body is effectively pinning you against the edge of his desk. ‘Then kiss me again.’

Woodes does as commanded, enveloping you in his arms as his talented mouth begins a fine exploration of the very inside of yours. You are just getting into it, drinking in the male taste of him combined with the spiced brandy and fruity wine when he reluctantly pulls away again. ‘Sorry, I cannot.’

‘Can’t why?’ You hadn’t meant to pout but you realise you likely were.

‘It would be selfish of me to do that to you.’

‘The only selfish thing here is not finishing what you damned started.’

Rogers grins at you, your eagerness clearly boosting his male pride a little. 

‘I am a man, I would be fine, my position earns me certain… _freedoms_. But you know how gossipy people here are. They would talk, they would mock you. You would be a whore, a mistress of a married man and I won’t see what happen.’

You shrug your shoulders, let them talk; you can take care of yourself. ‘Then leave your wife.’

Woodes shakes his head sadly. ‘I have left her, or she left me rather. But she won’t divorce me. She just prefers to be on a different continent at all times.’

Come to think on it, you have never seen the woman in all the years Rogers had been here.

‘Her family are wealthy and influential and I own them a lot, but now that I have this position it also affords her some increased social status that she will not let go of and she won’t subject herself to the scandal of divorcing her husband. Little does she know everyone already talks behind her back thanks to all the other men she is sleeping with and can’t be discreet about.’

You give him a small smile. ‘Well then, I, on the other hand, can be very discreet.’

Woodes chuckles lowly and a few intimate parts of your body clench in excited anticipation. ‘You are a very bad temptation. I knew that from first meeting you, headstrong, independent, and you do what you want regardless of what others think.’

‘Seriously. Who is going to know? And what will they do, call me names? May I remind you that I am a very good shot?’

Woods laughs as you pull him closer again. ‘Oh, not that again. I’m a better shot than you my dear, just admit it.’ 

Standing toe to toe you wrap your arms around his neck, wanting another kiss. ‘I’ll admit you are a good shot…and a cheat.’

Arms encircle your back, they are warm and strong. ‘Were you not the one that was just complaining of me taking advantage of you over that bet? And now here you are eager to start a full blow affair?’

His thumb idly caresses over the mound of your breast and even through the fabric his touch tingles and begins to create some very interesting sensations low in your groin.

‘Yes but its ok because now I’m the one taking advantage of you.’

‘Well that’s all right then. As long as I know where I stand.’ He teases. With that Woodes wraps his arms around your waist, hands sliding lower. He cups your backside and squeezes gently pulling you even closer against his body as he gives you another eager kiss.

‘Now, ‘ He murmurs as he pulls back and you reach up on your tiptoes to keep contact with his mouth as long as possible, ‘I’m wondering if I can get you upstairs to my bedroom without all the staff in the house knowing that you didn’t go home.’

‘Your chances of keeping it fully secret are not good.’

Woodes gives you a devilish grin, ‘True, but I suppose in your words…who cares?’

As you both head from Rogers study to a more intimate setting, the Governor runs back to grab your empty glasses and the rest of the bottle of brandy to take upstairs.

 

 

Woodes bedroom is vast and sumptuously decorated. He is obviously a man who enjoys his position and the finer things that come with it. You have never seen such a large bed, with dark oak frames and laced with heavy drapes.

He takes off his haphazardly buttoned jacket as he ushers you gently into the room. You pause, taking it all in as he sets aside the glasses. Rogers seems hesitant and a little nervous now that you are both actually here and planning on going through with what you discussed, so you turn and insinuated yourself in his arms, kissing him gently, and only planning on a chaste touch of lips. Woodes has other ideas. At your touch his kiss deepens and body presses more forcefully against yours. The warm solid front of him practically grinds against your. 

Soft lips nip along your jaw line and neck, sucking the tender flesh at the junction with your neck and shoulder. One large palm cups your breast, kneading gently. The tip of one finger caresses your nipple, and it hardens to a peak even through the fabric of your clothing. Rogers takes pleasure in caressing the nub until you are shivering and mewing under his touch.

The Governor releases you from his embrace with hesitation, his fingers fumbling slightly with fastenings on your clothing. He is not having much luck in undressing you so you ease from his grasp and head for the bed, shedding your own clothing as you go. Outer garments are left pooled on the floor by the bed as you slide up onto it in only your underwear. Turning and leaning back on your elbows you get to watch Woodes appreciative looks in your direction.

He bits his lip, the low rumble out of his mouth was almost a growl as he watches your clothes come off.

From your position delicately sprawled I front of him you can watch the Governor stalk towards the bed, popping buttons down the front of his waistcoat as he approaches.

Woodes toes off his boots with ease. His hands slip to the hem of his shirt where it is tightly tucked into even tighter breeches. He tugs at the fabric and you watch it slide out gently and hang loose around his body.  
Rogers toys with the bottom of the fabric, and almost pulls it up and over his head but stops himself. Instead he takes a deep shaky breath and picks up the bottle of alcohol before pouring a very large glass. He indicates a glass in your direction to see if you would like a drink but you shake your head. That is not quite what you want to taste at the moment.

The contents are soon swallowed in one long gulp. You raise your eyebrows at him and he gives you a shy smile.

‘I’m trying to kill my excitement a little. I’m too… _ready_.’

You can certainly see that by the very pronounced outline of his cock against his trousers. There is even the smallest wet patch against the cream cloth where he is already leaking in eagerness.

You are too busy eyeing up the very delicious looking Woodes Rogers when he quickly crosses the floor in a few strides and sinks to his knees by the side of the bed. You need to part your legs slightly to keep a view of him. He grabs your ankles and hauls you bodily down the bed. A small squeak of surprise leaves your lips and you automatically reach out grabbing the bedding and dragging most of it with you.

Woodes grins as his palms skim gently over the outside of your thighs to the waistband of your underwear and he tugs downwards. You have no choice but to try and help, lifting your backside off the bed slightly and raising your legs so that he can drag them off you.

Fingers pressing into your hips, Woodes pulls you further towards him until your backside is practically dangling off the edge of the bed and he throws your thighs over his broad shoulders.

You expected him to tease, to build up slowly, but his mouth is suddenly on you, licking and sucking at the folds of your pussy and nuzzling his way deeper to your clit. The shock of so much suddenly stimulation is too much and you try and wriggle away but are trapped by his hands and his body pinning you against him. 

Rogers tongue is making a wonderful job of slowly massaging your clit in strong confident strokes leaving you panting and begging him for more.

His brownish auburn hair is so short that is difficult to grab on to. Your hands slide through the short closely cropped cut messing his hair as you rest your hands on the back of his head, encouraging. But Woodes needs no encouragement. His tongue is currently trailing slow sensual paths from your opening to your clit and your hips are moving up to meet each stroke all of their own accord. 

When your are thoroughly wet and excited from his actions he switches tack, gently sucking on your sensitive and hardened nub whiles his tongue swirls delicate circles around it.

You find yourself muttering ‘please’ over and over from your lips. What you are begging for you don’t know, the Governor shows no signs of stopping and he needs no direction on how to pleasure you.

Woodes cool grey eyes roll insolently up at you, he smirks, as much as he can with his mouth encompassing your sex. There is such an intimate heat in his gaze that you almost can’t hold it.

Just to ensure you are thoroughly tortured, Rogers makes small noises that reverberate through his jaw and hum around your pussy. The action drives you over the edge and the continuing insolent assault on your clit releases small waves of pleasure rippling through your abdomen. You can feel your thighs quivers slightly against his ears as your whole lower body practically convulses and you find that you can barely breathe for a few moments.

An excited breath of air gushes from your lungs as your orgasm subsides and Woodes gently places your backside against the soft bedding. He gives one last teasing, over stimulating, lick against your clit before crawling up your body.

His lips are wet and pink tinged. A pouting bottom lip sucks between his teeth before leaning forwards to kiss you. He tastes of brandy and slightly salt and musk from your body.

‘That’s was wonderful. Thank you.’ Your voice is hoarse and hollow sounding in your ears. He practically took your breath away.

Rogers grins, ‘I’m pleased to see I can still pleasure a woman no matter how rusty my techniques may be.’

‘I think you are feigning ignorance like you did with the target practice this morning.’

‘Well this morning I may have… _underplayed_ my talents a little, but on my honour it has truly been an age since I slept with anyone or had the pleasure of giving that kind of pleasure.’

The Governor leans on his elbow, curling his larger, incredibly warm body against the side of yours while he trails his fingertips delicately over inches of your exposed skin. You are still panting out of breath and a warm buzzing afterglow is awash all over your body. He eventually entertains himself circling your areola with the tip of his index finger in slow circles. It tickles and your nipple is practically straining to be touched. His caress is beginning to stir desires low in your groin that you thought had been sated by his talented mouth.

‘What is men’s fascination with breasts?’

Woodes smirks, ‘Men like playing with toys they don’t have.’

He is teasing you, giggling you swat his hand away but it only results in him using his mouth instead and that creates a whole new tidal wave of sensations.

Satisfied your peaking nipples have had enough attention, Rogers rolls gently on top of you, his larger body pressing you deeper in to the soft bedding. 

You try and take two handfuls of the front of his shirt and tug upwards but you don’t have the leverage to get it off so he gracefully slides off the bed to stand and take it off himself. The white billowy fabric is soon discarded it in a pile onto of your own and he crawls back onto the bed. 

You are eager to explore the newly revealed skin so gently push him onto his back. Kissing him, his hands automatically encircle your waist as he tries roll you and regain his leverage on top but you persist and push him back down.

‘Stay put, for now.’

Woodes eyes sparkle in humour at your command but he reclines insolently back against the bed and folds his arms behind his head while he smirks, allowing you to carry on and do as you wish.

He strains upwards a little as you give him a final kiss on the lips and pull back, nipping at the skin along his jaw line and neck. 

You come to a little mound of scar tissue on his collar; it is red and shiny and stands out in contrast to pale alabaster skin.

‘How did you do that?’

The Governor shivers as you place your lips to it.

‘I- ugh-broke my collar as a boy, the bone punctured the skin.’

‘How?’

He hesitates so you trace your tongue around it in encouragement.

‘I was on my father’s ship, I tried to climb the foremast and I fell off before I got half way up. I was ten.’

You fight not to laugh but unsuccessfully snort in amusement against his skin. You can feel his mock reproachful look down at you as you continue down his body.

‘I wasn’t always so smooth and sophisticated. The pain of the broken collar was nothing compared to the beating I got for not doing as I was told.’

There is a round circular mark on his right shoulder and you take time to investigate it with your mouth. Woodes is making low noises of pleasure in his chest as you kiss your way around his body. He flexes under you, straining to keep contact of skin on skin in case you pull away.

‘How about this one?’

‘Shot. By a pirate in Havana. I’d had his captured crew executed by gallows.’

Rogers is practically squirming under you. His eyes flutter closed at each new caress and his voice strains with every sentence you force out of him.

You are thoroughly enjoying tracing all the small marks and imperfections on his body and his wonderful reaction to your touch. For such a commanding and occasionally sinisterly appearing man, watching him fall apart under your ministrations is incredibly erotic.

There is a jagged gash, long healed, under his right pectoral muscle and extending down the governors side. You leave it wet and glistening with the tip of your tongue.

‘This one?’

‘A Spanish naval officer stabbed me during a battle. I was lucky his dagger stuck on a rib and didn’t go through them or it may have hit my lungs. Or heart.’

His voice is breathy, betraying the seriousness of his words with a practical moan in frustrated pleasure.

There is a final scar you can see just to the side of his belly button. It is small, almost unnoticeable.

‘How about this?’

Your breath tickles along the fine hairs covering his stomach and disappearing into his breeches. His stomach flutters under your touch as you kiss your way to it and encircle his belly button.

Rogers is unabashedly gasping and straining under your touch. You love it.

His voice is thick, hazy. You roll your eyes up to meet his but his eyes are closed, head thrown back against the bedding.

‘I'm-I'm having hard time thinking.’

Just inches below you his cock is clearly hard and straining against his clothing, it presses snuggly against your chest.

‘I wonder why that is…’ You tease.

Kissing a small line back and forth along his hips at the waist band of his breeches, the Governors hips buck upwards, rubbing the front of his body against you.

You are just about to dip lower, pulling off the last of his clothing and exploring any more scars when he roughly tugs you up his body until you are both at eye level again.

‘That’s enough from you for now.’ He murmurs as he pins you under him again. 

You are eager, you want him, need him. Enough teasing.

Snapping open the few buttons adoring the front of his trousers you wiggle them down his hips with reverent enthusiasm. Panting and eager Woodes tries to help but your arms and legs are becoming too entangled in a desperate need to get him naked.

Finally, after agonising minutes, the fabric is peeled down to mid-thigh and he can kick the rest of himself.

Automatically you reach down to palm his erection. It is red and straining towards you, little veins stick out in stark contrast to velvety smooth skin. He is too hard, too eager. The tip already oozes clear sticky pre cum and he twitches as you wrap your hand firmly around him. He is warm in your palm, impossibly warm, much hotter than the rest of his body.

Hips buck involuntarily and it drags the hard smoothness of him back and forth in your hand. Rogers gasps, it is an almost painful sound. He needs release and much as you need him inside of you.

With a free hand Woodes pushes your legs open wider and you pull him closer, parting your legs further to accommodate his body. You are expecting him to sink into you in one fluid movement but instead fingers slip between he folds of your pussy. Still wet from your orgasm earlier, his two forefingers slide into your body easily right up to his broad knuckles. 

You inhale deeply at the sudden swift entrance into your body, your hips bucking upwards off of the bed but it only slides his fingers along your inners walls. It is pleasant, but not as much as you were expecting. You were expecting a much larger part of his anatomy to be entering you and you try not to moan in frustration.

Your gasps are smothered by his kisses as his mouth feeds against yours, tongue dancing back and forth along your own. The rough pad of Woodes thumb encircles your clit and he presses downwards, firmly but gently, directly against the little beating nub and massaging in quick circles. He curls his fingers with each thrust and you feel every movement deep inside of you.

The forceful build-up of imminent orgasm is tightening between your legs. His touch is electric and more than satisfying despite your initial disappointment.

‘Once more.' He whispers as he nibbles your bottom lip between his teeth.‘I won’t last long enough to make you come, once more like this.’

Bucking against his hand, you take what you need from his body, raising your hips slightly looking for just the right angle. His thumb continues to torture your clit until you are crying and shuddering under him once more.

You feel almost empty when he carefully slides his fingers from inside your body. They are wet and dripping with your cum. Rogers slowly licks his fingers, savouring the taste. If you though he was smug this morning beating you at training, you can only imagine how insufferable he will be after this.

He gives you restrained kisses; you can feel the tension in his body, worked up to almost intensely painful arousal. Your fingers curl around his biceps pulling him into position over you.

‘I want to be close to you, to feel your body all around me.’ He murmurs pulling back from your mouth only slightly as he allows himself to be manoeuvred into position. He is only partly holding himself off of you. It feels comforting, safe and even erotic to be pinned under his weight as his hips nestle between your own. 

Woodes bucks his hips slightly, running the very head of his cock back and forth at your opening until he is wet and covered in your arousal. The muscles in his thighs and arms quiver in effort and he obviously decides it is best not to tease himself anymore. 

There is the smallest resistance as the tip of him presses against you but your eager and excited body is more than ready and welcomes him home. The first thrust is long and slow and seems to go on forever. You relish the feel of him, the thick warmness fitting easily with your own body until his pubic bone presses firmly against yours. That first thrust is always best, it always takes your breath away.

Rogers face looks relaxed, blissful even. He gives you a final kiss before moving his hips, shallowly at first but soon building up to longer, harsher strokes. 

He buries his head in the crook of your neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin there.

‘Closer, please.’ His voice is a practical beg in your ear. ‘Wrap your legs around my waist.’

You do as requested, curling your body around his, legs clinging to his hips and fingers splayed across his shoulders.

He was right, he was too ready. A few minutes of his hips moving against yours, your own arching to help and your ear is full of incredibly erotic guttural male moaning and he is finished. 

Woodes chest is gasping against yours, your soft breasts crushed against the hardness of his muscled chest. His hips have stopped their movement and he had clearly came but Rogers seems reluctant to move from his joined position and his body encased by your own.

You can hear his laboured breathing in your ear as he regains his breath, intermittent kissing along your neck and jaw sending little pleasurable tingles all the way down to your toes. Your own breathing must not be much better than his you conclude and you are happy to remain wrapped up in his arms for as long as he likes.

His weight eventually shifts but he only goes as far as your side, drawing you into his embrace. You give a small murmur of disappointment as the warm weight of him leaves and his body slides from inside of you.  
You can feel the weight of his gaze on you and you glance up to catch him staring, a small smile playing across his features.

‘You are very beautiful, and amazing. Have I mentioned that?’

‘No, but you can continue to.’

Rogers snorts in amusement and returns to leisurely exploring the inside of your mouth with his tongue.

You are happy to curl up beside him and lie in silence listening to the fluttering of his heartbeat in his chest.

‘You are very quiet.’ He comments carefully after a time.

‘Just wondering who really won in that bet.’ You tease as you stretch your pleasurably post orgasm aching body.

Woodes give a deep masculine chuckle that you can feel reverberating through his chest.

‘We shall call it a draw my dear.’

‘Pfft, not a chance. I’m plotting my revenge.’

‘Does it involve either of us being naked?’ He enquires hopefully.

You gently mount him; placing you knees either side of his waist as you straddle him. Reaching a hand between you, you gently start caressing the delicate sack of skin surrounding his balls. Woodes breath hitches at your touch and you can feel the first stirrings of his arousal again below you.

The Governor gasps as you pin his hands to the bed and begin nipping along his jawline with your mouth, his voice hoarse, ‘Something tells me I am going to like my payback.’


End file.
